Talk:William Turner Jr.
... I am very confused so could you all help me? My sister loves the character Will Turner and was upset when the movie ended and Will was still captain of the Flying Dutchman. She thought it was dissappointing that Will wasn't set free. When I saw this it said that Will was both freed and still captain so can someone help me?! 22:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Anymonous 22:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Will's Freedom You are most certainly correct. Will was free after ONE decade of service to the Dutchman. The reason being is that 1. He did his job, 2. Elizabeth was faithful to him. Those are the reasons Jones was screwed. Calypso wasn't waiting for him 10 years later so he abandoned his job and thus remained Captain. Will and Elizabeth broke that cycle. The film's screenwriters Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio have explained numerous times that Will is free. They based their story off of the original opera about the Flying Dutchman. And, look at the ending scene again. The green flash occurs at sunset. If Will was Captain, it would've been at sunrise in the living world. Notice how he sails to Elizabeth and William. If he only had 1 day, he would teleport like he did when he left. If you want to be a bit vague, notice the smiles on Elizabeth, Will, and William's faces. If Will had only 1 day, their smiles would be bittersweet, but they look happy, like they know he's back for good. Some people even show the colour of their shirts as symbolism that Will is free(they're all wearing white). As I said, you are correct. Let's not forget that even though this film is rated PG-13, it is still a DISNEY movie and therefore must obey the rules of Disney movies which means happily ever after. If Will never got to be with Elizabeth and William, Walt Disney would be turning in his grave. Thus it is that he is free. :D Hope that helps. :) Guin Parris 02:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) The one problem I have with Will being freed is that it is majorly over stated in 'At World's End' that the Flying Dutchman mush always have a Captain. So, who would have taken over if Will was freed? Tripodssj6 19:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's one of those things we decide for ourselves...like our own ideas of what happens next. That's how I see it. :/ Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 21:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it was meant to have the audience come up with their own conclusion to Will and Elizabeth's story... Intro Summary I've expanded the introduction to this article since Elizabeth will not return in On Stranger Tides. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Image Which image seems better for the "Personality and Traits" section? Image:Will Promo.jpg|Will 1 Image:Will Promo P1.jpg|Will 2 CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Will 1 because it looks the best. 22:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Edit to Turner`s fate I have edited Turner`s fate because movie clearly states that Turner remained bound to the Dutchman while the writers claim that he got free after 10 years. I thought that original entry was too in favor of Rossio and Elliott`s version (which movie does not support) so I wanted to give a more balanced view. After all, for wast majority of causal fans who never went on to T&T`s website where they gave their explanation, Turner is cursed and can set foot on the land only one in ten years. Pearl of Freedom 23:48, April 7, 2011 :Firstly, please remember to sign with four of these ~ ...it's one of the major guidelines of our Wiki. Secondly, we don't know that the film doesn't support the theory of Will's curse being broken, because Disney cut too much of the dialogue out. And because of that, we've been fooled into believing that Will and Elizabeth do not get a happy ending they deserve. We'd rather have it said that the curse is broken, as said from a reliable source(one of the films' writers), rather than something Disney just put in there to make a profit. As Terry himself said, any true POTC fan can go well with Will's curse being broken. If people believe different because of Disney's lack of fixing mistakes...it's their loss, especially to the fans of "Willabeth". Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Main quote Been thinking about this for a while, but was curious. Was thinking there may be a better quote to use for Master Turner, but then again I can be wrong. Anyway, here are the candidate quotes from me... :Current quote :Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. - Jack Sparrow Candidate :My name is Will Turner. My father was 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner. His blood runs in my veins. - Will Turner If there is a better quote, or maybe the current quote is fine as is, please share. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 01:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with the proposal.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 13:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::As there are no objections, I believe this to be done. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 00:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ? *SPOILER* Shouldn't Will Turner be dead after the Trident was destroyed, since his heart is squarely inside the chest Elizabeth has in her possession? Chicken Mike (talk) 17:40, June 2, 2017 (UTC)Chicken Mike ::When the Trident was broken all the missing limbs and body parts of Salazar and his men were restored. Maybe that's how Will's heart found its way back into his body.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 19:35, September 5, 2017 (UTC)